What Hurts the Most
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: its a Kid love story, there really isn't much for a summery....KidXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! –dun dun dunnnnnnnn!!!!!! Haha. Anyway, this is my first Soul Eater fic. My first continuous one anyway, as you can tell by my stories. Tehe, sooooooooo here we go on 'What Hurts the Most'! Enjoy!**

**ChaX**

**

* * *

**

'_**Ties that were once present on your fingers have faded away with the love that we had. That is very painful, but what most certainly hurts the most, is losing the one you love to death itself.'~ Me.**_

_**

* * *

**_'_**Meeting him was very....nice'**_

A 16 year old girl with natural brown hair with grey, almost white eyes ran through Death City desperately trying to find a hospital. She had her brother who had a small hole near his heart, in her hands. The blood that was pouring out of him was being washed away by the rain, and soaking in her clothes. Her throat was sore from yelling so she let it rest. She saw a boy walking the streets. She ran to him with invisible tears due to the rain.

"Please! I need to find a hospital quick! M-my brother! H-he is hurt real bad!" The said boy's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the girl's brother and then motioned him to follow him. They started running around till she saw a huge building. A man with a screw in his head was walking out of it till we ran up to him.

"Stein-sensei! This girl's brother needs help! He has a hole near his heart!" The said man looked at the boy in her hands and nodded. The boy that led her there turned to her with an apologetic look.

"Stein here can help your brother. You just have to hand him over to him so he can. I'm going to take you home with me to help you out." The girl looked hurt that she had to give a strange man her brother but she did anyway. The man turned and ran back in the building. The girl just stared at the door till the boy put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Come on. I'm going to help you get clean. You have blood all over you. So let's go home." The boy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to his house. When they got inside the girl heard the boy shout.

"Liz! Patty! I need you to give this girl a shower and new clothes. Please give me the clothes when she's-"

"No need. I am fully capable of bathing myself. I do not need other people doing things for me. And I also see no need for my clothes to be fixed up. They were old anyway." She practically scowled. Kid looked at the girl and saw that the blank, emotionless face that she had just had a moment ago was replaced with an angry expression. It's obvious that she doesn't like people doing this for her. Kid nodded and motioned her to follow him upstairs.

'_I'll have her use my bath so that Liz or Patty doesn't kill her for yelling at them again.'_

"I didn't ask before, would you please tell me your name?" Kid looked at the girl who just scoffed and crossed her arms over her full chest.

"It is impolite to not introduce yourself first to your guests. If you are a true gentleman then you would have known this." Kid frowned.

"I'm Death the Kid, son of the Shinigami, but please call me Kid. I am a shinigami myself. And I apologize for my rudeness." Kid saw her smile a little.

"I am Ellenor Anabell, daughter of Lady Anabell the famous pop singer, but please call me Elle. I am not a shinigami but I do not die. You could say that I am an immortal but I am not quite that. But I am not all that heartless. I accept your apology. I also thank you for-"Elle coughed in her hand and stopped walking. Kid stopped also and walked in front of her as she coughed in her hand. She stopped coughing and stared at her hand in horror.

"Lady Elle are you alright?" Elle's eyes widened more. Kid raised an eyebrow and took her wrist and looked at her hand. His eyes widened when he saw blood.

"Lady Elle! W-what-"He was cut off by her ear piercing scream. Kid covered his ears and watched her clutch her head and scream.

'_W-what's going on? Why is she screaming?' _Kid uncovered his ears and grabbed Elle's wrists which made her scream less. Kid flinched at how close they were, and he made a metal note to make an appointment with Stein to check his ears to make sure they're not damaged. He hugged her and Elle trembled and stopped screaming. She stopped trembling when Kid stroked her hair a few times.

She pulled away from Kid and looked down and whispered.

"I-I am very sorry that you had to witness that. It-it just means that. H-he is dead." Kid could hear the pain in her voice and decided not to push the topic further.

"It is quite alright. We're here anyway." Kid grabbed Elle's hand and pulled her in his room and headed for the bathroom that was right across the room.

**ELLE'S POV**

I looked around the room and counted all the stuff in the room. 42. _Shini._ Even number. I smiled and let Kid bring me to what I presume is _his _washroom. He is probably going to make me stay at his house for the night. I was embarrassed that he had to see my pain. That always happens when someone I love dies. Meaning, my brother has died, or is _half _dead, because the pain was not as bad as when my sister died. I looked at Kid to see what he looked like. I did not get a chance since we were outside and it is raining and nighttime. He was wearing a black suit. His eyes were amazing and beautiful. They were a golden yellow color with a ring around the iris.

When we got into the washroom, did I see his hair. He looked at me and my lips twitched into a smile.

"K-kid. Y-you have such beautiful hair!" Kid let my hand go and twitched backwards a little.

"H-how could I ever think that-no!" I fell to the floor on my knees and started pounding the floor in front of a petrified Kid. I felt my skirt lift a little showing my butt a little, seeing that I was wearing my thong that day.

"WHY! WHY MUST I BE ACTING SUCH WAY IN FRONT OF SOMEONE SO GREAT AS YOU! YOU HAVE A HANSOME FACE A-AND THOSE LINES!! ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!! THEY ARE PERFECTLY STRAIGHT!!" Kid twitched and walked out of the room yelling something about symmetry. I stood up and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. I turned the water to its hottest and started to disrobe. Once all my clothing was disposed, I hopped into the hot shower. I let the steaming water run down my body, loosening all my tense muscles.

I looked down at my hands which were shaking. How could I let myself get carried away like that? Yeah sure Shinigami's son is handsome but, I should not be obsessing over all his straight clothing and hair. Though those eyes do make me twitch a little. And why are there three lines? Can there not be two? Or even four? GAH! I have to get myself together!

I grabbed Kid's shampoo and sniffed it. I smiled.

"Huh, I did not know that Death the Kid liked peaches. They have such a sweet sent. I would think that he would like something strong like Axe like most guys." I put two blobs of the shampoo on my hands and started to lace my fingers through my short brown hair. After my shower was done (And smelling like the god himself), I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was folded neatly on the counter.

"_I guess Kid forgot something'_ A note fell from the towel. I started to dry myself off and bent down and grabbed the note:

_Lady Elle,_

_I forgot to give you a towel. I will be in my room when you need clothes. Just come in and I'll be there._

_Death the Kid._

I giggled as I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. I saw Kid sitting at one of his desks. He jumped when I opened the door. I walked over and sat on his bed, drying my hair. I could see him blush and walk over to me with a bundle in his hands. I smiled and thank him as he handed them to me, trying to not look at me. I just giggle and get up, kissing his cheek and walking in the washroom again to change.

**KID'S POV**

I couldn't help but blush when Elle walked out in nothing but a towel. She smelled like me which was expected because I'm guessing she used my shampoo. She really was beautiful. She was also symmetrical. I bet her cup size is also symmetrical! I don't want to find out because she might beat me like the Thomson sisters do when I tell them that their cup sizes aren't symmetrical. Elle walked back into the room with my black shorts and white dress shirt. The shirt was a little long on her so it was covering most of her hands. It was also a little too tight on her, seeing that I can see her masculine form, she had a few buttons at the top unbuttoned so I could see a little of her-whoa I'm going a little too far here. I blush when she came over to me and bent over, making our eyes level.

"It is very nice of you to lend me your shower, clothes, and hostility. I really appreciate it Kid-kun" I blushed more when she called me that. I watched her sit on my bed and her stretch. I sighed and sat next to her smiling.

"You can sleep here tonight. My bed is more comfortable than those other ones. I'll be sleeping in Liz's room while she sleeps with Patty. Goodnight Lady Elle" I got up and started to walk to the door when Elle grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Please do not leave me. I-I do not like being alone." I look at her and she looked a little hurt that I would be leaving her alone in my room. I blinked then sighed, sitting on the corner of my bed as she climbed under my covers waiting for me to. I blinked a few times and then I got pulled down under the covers next to her. Elle cuddled up to until she used my chest as a pillow. I blushed when she held my hand.

"Goodnight Kid-kun." I heard her yawn and I could feel her soul lose a bit of tension in it as her breath slowed, signaling that she was asleep. I sighed. I couldn't even get up without waking her. I might as well sleep here. Its not like were a couple (ChaX:YET MUWAHAHAH!). Sure it looked like it but we weren't. I just met the girl! Well I couldn't call her a girl. Unlike Maka, she has a full chest. Her cup size is probably in the C's. She has tall smooth legs and a waist that's not too big but just the right size for her body. Yeah she may be a little on the short size but it really doesn't matter. She's a beautiful young woman. And very symmetrical.

With that last thought, I fell asleep. Not knowing the trouble I will be in when I wake.

**THE NEXT MORNING....**

**ELLE'S POV**

"L-leave him alone! He is still asleep!" I could hear a groan behind me. I turned around and saw Kid sitting up with his face in his hand. I blushed. His bed head was absolutely adorable. I shook my head and turned to the fuming Death Scythe in front of me.

"Uncle please! Leave! Now! You can not kill Kid-kun just because you found us lying in a bed together. At least we were wearing clothes and not doing anything as _rash _as I have caught you many, many times doing." I could hear Kid get up and hug my waist deciding to join in on the fun of messing with my uncle. Kid grabbed the bottom of the shirt I was wearing and lifted it a little and placed his lips next to mine, almost in a pleading way.

"Death Scythe-san. If you would excuse us but _we_ must take a bath." Kid grabbed my hand and led me into the washroom and locked the door. We were trying hard not to laugh. I turned the water on for the shower and started to fumble with my clothes, making it sound like I was taking them off. Kid did the same and then I smirked at him and smirked back. He pinned me to the wall and breathed on my neck. I could feel him trying not to laugh on my shoulder. I moaned and blushed. I did not have to pretend to do those things that is caused by what he is doing which is quite sad. Kid pushed his body into me which made me moan again. He kept doing those things until we heard uncle run out of the room crying my name. He let me go with a smile. I smiled back at him and shut the water off. I went to unlock the door when Kid grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. My back was pressed on his chest and his arms were around my waist. His head was next to my head. He then whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Lady Elle. I don't think that I would have woken up alive if you were not here to protect me." I giggled and spun in his arms, going on my tip toes, while pushing my body on his making him back up into the wall behind him. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Do not call me Lady Elle. Just Elle-chan would be nice. If you fail me then you will be punished." I swear I could hear him smirk.

"As you wish Elle-chan" I wiggled out of his grasp and unlocked the door, and skipped out of his room to go downstairs, leaving Kid in the washroom.

**KID'S POV**

I can't believe that Elle-chan and I pretended to make love in my bathroom to get her uncle who just _happens _to be Maka's father, making her Maka's cousin. AND he's fathers current Death Scythe! So when I go to school today I would have to face them. _Alone_. Without Elle-chan to explain that it was a joke. Though now that I think about it. Those moans did sound real. Nahh I don't think Elle-chan would actually like that. I'll just ask her later. I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room. I walked down the hall and the stairs to find Patty laughing as Liz and Elle-chan had each others fists ready to punch one another and holding their collars. I ran in the middle of them and pulled Elle-chan away from Liz while Patty grabbed her sister while laughing.

"Let me at that bitch! I was trying to make you breakfast but she fucking ruined it!" I listened to Elle as she spoke, profanities tainting her voice.

"Well that little slut decided that she was going to prance around here like she owns the place! I say you kick her ass all the way back to where she came from!" I look at Liz, then at Elle.

"Why do you not just crawl back into that little hell hole that you came out of and stay there!"

"Fuck you whore! I'll be glad if your brother dies so that you can just go to hell alone!" There was complete silence. I looked at Elle and she was on the verge of tears. I looked at Patty and she let Liz go and walked away laughing. I let Elle go and she disappeared and reappeared in front of Liz and she punched her in the chest. She flew into the wall that was a few feet away. She walked up to Liz who was sitting up in the rubble holding her chest. Elle was about to throw another punch when I grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"L-let me go Kid!" I could hear her crying in her voice. She was desperately trying to get out of my grasp. I spun her around and held her close to me. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other held her head on my shoulder. She cried on my shoulder and she clung to me, pushing herself into my grasp, making me hold her tighter. I glared at Liz who looked at me with sad eyes, regretting what she said to Elle. I kissed the top of Elle's head and picked her up bridal style with her still crying on my shoulder, and brought her into the living room and sat on the couch. Elle curled up in my lap and cried on my shoulder. I stroked her head and held her on my lap.

"K-K-Kid-kun. I want t-to go see my brother." I looked at Elle who had stopped crying and looked up at me. I wiped her tears away and she leaned her face in my palm.

"Sure. Let's get you dressed properly." I picked her up and she leaned her head on my shoulder and her lips grazed my neck and I shuddered. We got upstairs and I sat her on my bed. She just laid there swinging her legs off the side. I went to my dresser and went through it for some old clothes that might fit her.

I found a black dress shirt, a tie with my fathers signature mark on the top, one of my old jackets, and a skirt (it was Liz's but she stuck it in my clothing to be funny but it doesn't fit her anymore). I went in another drawer and found my belt that I used to go to raves in. I walked over and handed them to her. She smiled at me and stood up, kissing me on the cheek again while walking into the bathroom to change. I decided that while she was in there, I would change out here. I walked to my closet and pulled a suit out and disrobed and started with my pants. By the time Elle came out of the bathroom looking very beautiful in my clothing, I was buttoning my jacket up. She looked at the outfit and smiled. She walked to the end of the bed (where I kept her shoes) and grabbed her shoes. They were black with four inch heels. They were probably that same thickness because that way she can move. They had belts that connected to her shoes that she wounded up together that went all the way to her knees. It basically looked like it just had a belt at the top (I might have someone draw a picture for me so I can show you guys because it's hard to explain).

"I see you like the outfit." I smirked at her blush.

"Yeah, I am thinking about keeping it. I really like this black and white studded belt you have. Let me guess. You go to the Ravegirl on Saturday nights." I smiled and nodded. She smiled back at me.

"I knew I saw you somewhere before! You are that boy who started pole dancing drunk!" I blushed and looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I heard her giggle and stand up. I looked at her and smiled.

"Ready to go see your brother Elle-chan?" I saw her draw a breath then let it out and smile.

"Yeah. I am ready." We walked out of my room and on our way to the one place I did not want to take Elle too.

* * *

'_**What hurts the most is losing the one you love'~Me**_

_**

* * *

**_**Yay! I finally got this up. Wondering on what I've been doing? Getting ready for High School. Ughh. I don't want to go. I liked it in middle school. I've also been planning this fanfiction so that you guys will like it. I hope you do! So pleeeeeeeese read and review! Thank you!!! Toodles!!!**

'_**Once, love hit me like a bat. I hit him back for cheating on me'~another quote by me!**_

_**(You will be getting a lot of these).**_

**Peace love and pocky,**

**ChaX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god you guys thank you so much for the reviews! Y'all don' know how happy you made me. I was SO happy I started to cry. I'm just going to start the story so that you can not hate me for not updating.**

**Song of the day: Civilization by Danny Kaye with the Andrews Sisters  
**

* * *

'_Family will always be close but your loved ones will always be closer.' Quote by none other than my best friend Sarah._

* * *

'_**Crazy doctor say whaaaat?'**_

Kid and Elle made it to Shibusen. They walked the halls in silence as Elle looked around, trying to keep her mind off her brother before her waterfall of tears come before its time. They stopped at the door where her brother was probably sleeping. Well, if she knew her brother then he would probably be yelling at the doctor who saved his life and try to escape.

"You ready to go in?" Kid looked at Elle who kept her face down looking at her feet.

"Elle-chan?" Elle looked at Kid and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kid opened the door for her and let her in. The first thing she heard was her brother's voice.

"FuckingcrazydoctorsayWHAT!?" Elle giggled and walked to where her brother was yelling.

(Translation: Fucking crazy doctor say WHAT!?)

"Did I not teach you to watch your mouth Jay-kun?" Kid watched as Elle's brother lightened up when she came into view.

"Elle-chan! Thank Kami you're here! This nutcase here keeps telling me that I'm gonna die." I saw pain cross across her features as she walked up to her brother and hugged him.

"Jay-kun. You should thank this 'nutcase' for keeping you alive!" Kid just stood there with a sorrow filled look. Elle turned to Stein who just stood there, nonchalantly turning the screw in his head.

"Thank you so much for helping him. And I am very sorry that I kept you up so late at night. I just did not what to do." Kid saw her start to cry and so did Jay. He sat up and hugged her sister, letting her cry on her shoulder like Kid did just this morning.

"I-I hope we're not intruding." Kid turned to see Liz and Patty at the door. Elle saw them too and shook her head.

"It is fine. You may come in." Liz walked over to Elle with a sad look. Patty just stood next to Kid smiling to her full potential.

"I-I'm sorry for saying all those harsh words to you this morning Elle. I didn't mean them. Will forgive me?" Everyone watched Elle as her sad face turned into a fake smiling face.

"As long as you do not call me a slut again. Or stay stuff about my brother. Or get in the way if I am ever to cook for Kid." The two girls laughed though Elle's was obviously a fake, forced one.

**JAY'S POV**

I tried not to believe that I was going to die and leave my little sister here alone when a girl and what I was guessing was her sister walked in the room. One looked happy and cheerful, and the other not so much. She started to talk to my sister and before you knew it; my sister was laughing her ass off. Well, it was a fake laugh but at least she was trying.

"Wait. You're telling me that this Blondie here called you a slut? Do tell dear sister." I felt Elle stiffen and she looked at me.

"No." I hung my head.

"You're so mean Elle-chan!" I then saw the crazy doctor stop twisting his screw in his head and look at my sister.

"Elle. May I speak to you for a moment alone?" I felt my sister stiffen more and nod. I let her go and watched her leave. I sighed and put a hand on my face.

'_In a week, your heart will shut down. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it.'_ I just hope she takes the news well so that I can get the hell out of here.

**KID'S POV**

Elle was about to leave when she stopped next to me.

"Hey, . Is it alright if Kid comes to? I have a feeling that I will need someone's support." I looked at Elle then at Stein-sensei. It looked like he thought for a moment and then shrugged walking out the door.

"That's fine with me" I felt Elle's small, soft hand grab mine as we walked out the door. I silently closed it behind us and leaned on the wall, while still holding her hand.

"Elle. Your brother only has a week to live before his heart shuts down. I did all I could to repair his heart because whatever pierced him cut his heart open a little, but enough to make him bleed. I'm sorry" Elle gripped my hand tightly and she started to shake. Stein walked back into the room, to leave us alone. As soon as the door closed Elle turned to me and gripped onto my shirt and cried. I hugged her close to me while looking at the wall. Elle was violently trembling.

She started to scream while she cried. I just shut my eyes feeling a knot in my chest as she cried. The front of my shirt was getting soaked by her tears but I didn't care. I was trying to get her to calm down.

"Why!? You took everything from me and now you take my brother!? What kind of fucking god are you!?" I felt a pang of guilt. I shouldn't have brought her here. I feel horrible now. Elle gripped me tighter and then dug her face in the crook of my neck. I just stood there. All I could do was hold her tight and rub her back trying to get her to calm down.

**JAY'S POV**

I heard Elle scream a little after the crazy doc came back in. I felt so horrible. It was entirely fault. If I didn't pressure her into coming to the bar with me that night _none_ of this would have happened. I then flinched when I heard he yell to no one in particular.

"_Why!? You took everything from me and now you take my brother!? What kind of fucking god are you!?" _I close my eyes and look away from everyone who was staring at me with apologetic looks. My eyes were stinging. I wouldn't let the tears fall. Well, not until I'm either alone or Elle is with me.

**KID'S POV**

I need to take her home before she collapses. I pull her closer and move over to the door and open it.

"Hey Stein. Is it alright for Jay-san to go home? I need to get Elle to my house before she collapses." I could feel her grip me tighter and shake more. He nodded and I looked at Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty. Could you please help Jay-san to our home? He can stay in the guest room."

"Hai hai~!" patty giggled. And Liz just nodded. I picked Elle up again and she wrapped her arms around my neck and held herself close there, still crying. I turned and was about to walk away when Jay's voice stopped me.

"I'm guessing you're Kid. Shinigami's son." I only stood there.

"Please Kid-san. When I'm gone. Take good care of her." I look over my shoulder at him.

"I will."

"Promise." I turned my head and started to head out.

"I promise." I started my walk home. I couldn't get Stein's voice out of my mind. And I _really_ couldn't get Elle's pained face when he told her out of my mind. I don't like the fact that her only family left, other than her cousin and uncle (Aunt also but y'all don' get to see her in this story) and he will be gone in a week. It must be very hard on her. I felt the same way when I thought that father had died.

I had finally made it home and about half way there Elle calmed down and just nuzzled my neck feeling safe and comfort there in my arms. I didn't mind, I don't know why but I had a feeling that I wanted her to do more than nuzzle my neck. It's not like it matters anyway. When I went inside my room and went to set her down on my bed, Elle pulled me down and I landed on top of her. She nuzzled my neck like a cat and wrapped her arms around my waist to make sure I didn't go anywhere.

"Don' leave me." She whispered in my ear. I just sighed and moved myself so that I was next to her and she was somewhat on me. Her face was still in the crook of my neck and I had my arm around her, making her feel safe. Her right hand rested on my chest and the left was under my arm.

"K-Kid-kun, can I ask you something?" I looked over at her even though I couldn't see her; I knew she had her eyes closed tightly.

"W-when Jay-kun dies. Can I move in? I don' like being alone." I looked at my ceiling.

"I'd have to ask Liz and Patty but I'd recommend that you come live with me. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." I heard her giggle and felt her smile.

"One, fuck Liz, Patty would love to have me here, and plus this is your house y'all can do what you want. Two, you just met me last night and you want me to stay with you? I thought you were going to shoot me down." I moved so that I was looking at her face.

"I don't think I could ever shoot you down." I look at her lips and lean into her a little. She blushed and moved in a little. We were about to kiss when she pushed me off the bed.

**ELLE'S POV**

Oh, my god what the fuck am I doing!? I almost just kissed a boy I just met. I blushed a deep shade of red and hopped out of the bed, over Kid and ran to the washroom.

"I-I need a shower!" I got in the washroom and leaned on the door. I put my face in my hand with my eyes closed then turned the water on its coldest setting. I disrobed and hopped in. I shivered when I felt the ice cold water hit my skin. I leaned my forehead on the shower wall.

"What the hell is going on here? I almost just gave my first kiss away to some stranger. Yeah I know his name but that does not mean I could be a whore and kiss him whenever I wanted to. Well I could I just don' want the 'whore' status with Liz." When I started to shiver I turned the water to its hottest and shivered again when I felt the cold leave me and be replaced by the hotness. That brought me back to the time when Kid and I pretended to make love in the washroom. I shivered and blushed. I kept thinking about the things that might happen when I stay with Kid. I never noticed how long I stayed in the shower. I got out and before I could grab my towel Kid walked in.

"Elle-chan you al-"when he saw that I did not have a towel on I grabbed it and covered myself and blushed, looking at the floor. He blushed too and turned around.

"I-I'm sorry Elle-chan. I just got worried. You were in here a long time." I wrapped the towel around me and hugged Kid, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It is quite alright. You were not the first person to walk in on me when I am not decent. Jay-kun did it all the time. He even said that if I was not his sister he probably would have done it just to see me naked." I laughed.

"He is such an odd duckling. I am really going to miss him when he-"I did not want to say it, but Kid knew what I was going to say. He turned his head and kissed my on the cheek and rested his hands on mine.

"I will take good care of you. You don't have to worry." We stayed like that for a little while, till we heard Liz yelling.

"Kid! Kid! Where are you!?" I let him go and smiled. When he turned to me I kissed him on the cheek back. He smiled.

"Thank you." I said to Kid as he turned and walked out the door shutting it as he walked out. When he left I bit my bottom lip.

'_I have a feeling that there is something more to him than I can figure out. I think I may be falling for this shinigami. But it is too early to tell.'_ I got dressed back into the clothes that I was wearing. I walked out of the washroom into Kid's. Once I opened Kid's door I saw them trying to help Jay to his room. I just shook my head and stopped in front of them. They stopped and stared at me. Jay just smiled.

"Hey lil sis. Would you like to help yurr dear old brother go to his room? These people don' know how to help me right." I smiled more and giggled as I bent in front on my brother who climbed on my back.

"So Kid-kun. Which room is this brat staying in?"

"Elle-chaaan~! You're so mean to me!" I laughed a real laugh and everyone joined in with me. After a moment of laughing I looked at Kid.

"The room next to mine. If you want, you can stay in my room again. So that you can be closer to him." I smiled at him kindly.

"That would be very nice of you Kid. Thank you" I could tell that my brother knew there was something going on between us.

"Uh, Elle-chan. You could let me down and let me walk so that you and your boyfriend can go have fun in his room if you would like." Both me and Kid blush. I looked away from him and brought Jay in his room and dropped him in his bed.

**KID'S POV**

I wasn't expecting that comment from Jay. I blushed and looked away from Elle who brought her brother in his room and was probably talking to him. I look at Liz and Patty.

"Why don't you two go down and make lunch for us while I go make sure that Jay-san gets settled?" Liz and Patty nodded and walked downstairs. I walked to the door and before I could open it all the way I stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"Elle-chan. You like him. Just admit it!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Jay! I-I don' like him. It is too soon to tell anyway. I will just have to see where it leads us. If I do end up liking him. I want you to be there all the way to the heartbreak with me." I felt my heart ache at her comment.

"Elle. I will always be with you. Weather you fall in love with this boy or not. But if you do I really don't think that he will break your heart. And if he does, I will come back from the grave and kill that bastard with my pinky." I felt a little scared so I didn't go in there. I closed the door and went in my room and sat on my bed. I put my face in my hands and closed my eyes.

'_Elle might like me? But. But we just met. Is love at first sight really true? I don't know, this is all confusing. I don't think I can take this.'_ I heard someone knock at my door and I looked up to see Elle smiling. She came over to me and sat next to me. We just sat there in silence for a while. It was her who decided to break the silence with an apology.

"Kid-kun. I am sorry about the comment that my brother made. I did not know he was going to be so rash. It was rude of him and I feel responsible. So, I am truly sorry Kid-kun" I looked at her. She had her hands folded in her lap and twiddling her thumbs while looking at them.

"It's ok Elle-chan. That's not all as bad as what Liz would say to me." She snorted and glared at her hands.

"You seem to not like Liz much." She looked at me and I could tell that she was calming down some.

"Patty I can deal with but. Liz, I don' know. I just have this feeling that she does not want me here." I blinked and she moved closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"If you did not show up and stop up this morning, you would probably either have to take your weapon to the hospital, or you would have been short one. There is something about her that makes me think that she is very protective of you." I looked over at her and she had her eyes closed.

"I don' want her to resent me. I want her to accept me." My eyes softened and held her close.

"Like you said before, fuck Liz. This is my house I can do what I want." She buried her face in the crook of my neck again and kisses it. I shivered.

"Thanks Kid. That makes me-" I noticed that she fell asleep and I picked her up moving all the blankets and laying her in the bed, then covered her. I hung over her and stared at her closed eyes. My eyes trailed to her lips. They were so full and soft. Maybe I was falling for her? She's right. It is too early to tell but, I have a feeling that I might. I kissed her cheek, right next to her lips and shut the lights off.

"Sleep well Elle-chan" I closed the door behind me and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and put my face in my hand. Man I've been doing this a lot lately. I felt the couch move and heard someone grunt in pain. I looked over to see Jay smiling at me. I sat up straight and smiled back.

"Why hello Jay-san."

"Oh please. Call me Jay. I don't need those formalities. Where's Elle-chan?" I looked at the ceiling again.

"She's asleep. She just needs her rest. She's been through a lot in the last twenty four hours."

"I ment what I said." I looked at Jay. All the humor was wiped clean and he was no longer smiling.

"You better keep her safe. After her Elisia got killed she's been so tense. She would shut everyone out. Even me sometimes. The way she is around you is a miracle. She used to talk to me like that, but not that much anymore. I've kept her safe for as long as I could. I'm now passing this responsibility to you. Always keep your eye on her or she will run. It took me a year to find her. And now that I found her I'm going to be leaving her." I listened to what Jay was saying and closed my eyes, turning my head to the wall. I was going to tell him that I wouldn't ever leave Elle when I heard a scream come from upstairs.

"Elle" I got up and ran to my bedroom, finding Elle hugging herself and crying on the bed. Her eyes were shut tight. I ran to her side and just touched her shoulder and she cried more and moved away from me. I was going to pull back but I didn't I just reached for her.

"Elle-chan. Its just me. Kid. Its alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She opened her eyes and looked at me. Tears were streaming down her face. When her eyes set on mine, they closed and she jumped for me. She laid her head on my lap and faced me crying. I didn't really care at the moment that her face was directly on my crotch but I'll deal with that later. I started to stroke her head and let her cry on my lap. I saw movement at the door and looked up to see Jay at the door.

"That's why you shouldn't leave her alone at night. She'll have the worst nightmares." Memories from last night popped up in my mind.

"_Please. Do not leave me. I do not like being alone" _I looked down at Elle. She seemed to have fallen asleep again. She wasn't crying anymore which was good. I wiped her tears away and she grabbed my hand like a small child does.

"It seems that she is very fond of you. I'll go tell Liz and Patty that it will be just us eating lunch. We'll get you in time for dinner. Just sleep here with her. keep her safe." Jay closed the door and walked away. I picked Elle's head and body up and moved her so that she was under the covers and so was I. I was facing her and she was facing me she still wouldn't let my hand go.

"Kid-kun" She smiled in her sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes and moved closer to her, closing the distance.

"Goodnight Elle-chan" I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

'_**When you are in a world where there is only hate, you can not live. When you are in a world were this is only love, there is always people dying and more hate then there is when there is only hate.' Katie Johnson, one of my best friends.

* * *

**_

**Thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it. I love you guys so much that I made this chapter as fast as I could. That's the good news. Now, there is bad news. I'm going to be starting school in 2 days and I wont be able to update as much as I want to so I'll try to update once or twice a week if I'm lucky. I love you guys too much to put this on hold.**

**To all of you who reviewed (and to those who review this chapter too because I don' want to leave you out too).**

**You all get a giant box of pocky, a Kid plushie, and a Elle plushie.**

**Thank you guys again for the reviews y'all are good people.**

**Till next chapter!**

**Peace love and pocky,**

**ChaX**


	3. important

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'm sorry but this story will be on hold for now…it's not stopped forever, I just have to write a book for my English class (I also have writers block) and I have to focus on that before I do anything. I'm really sorry to all of you who are reading this I feel so bad!

If you guys want to help out on making my book go faster, please help me make up cool zombies (name, what it does and what it looks like)…and maybe when I'm done with it you guys can read it! I do have it up online already…well, I don't even have the first chapter done yet but I will…soon…I don't remember how long it was supposed to be…oh well…if you guys want to read a clip of the book please message me (or e-mail me if you don't have an account)!!

(Sorry that I rambled a bit…)

I hope you guys can forgive me!

Peace love and pocky,

Lily


	4. SORRY!

Okay so you guys know how I put this on hold? Well, I'm going to be rewriting this story completely. I thank many people who gave me criticism, and told me that it pretty much sucks. I will be making a new character, new plot and everything. But I do thank all you people out there who were reading this…Just don't give up completely and read my new stories and the rewrite of this one.

Peace Love and Pocky,

Crackers


End file.
